


Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

by joinmymisery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, So fluffy you fell through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinmymisery/pseuds/joinmymisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn visits a coffee shop. // A shot of sugar to get you through Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> It's impossible for me to write about anything other than Zayn/Harry so every time we have to write in my Creative Writing class, it becomes a Zayn/Harry AU, so why not post it? This is very short because my teacher can't be arsed to read more than 1000 words most of the time. Anyway we had to write about cliches so i thought a coffee shop au was a good cliche, no? Enjoy!

Zayn pulls his coat in closer on himself as he takes shelter in the hole in the wall café/coffee shop/hipster paradise according to Yelp. The swirling snow outside serves as a luminous back drop to the shop, the inside smelling of yeast and coffee beans. The spacious layout of the shop is surprising considering its location between a doctor’s office and a gallery, a staircase in the back by the bathrooms leads to an open space loft with cozy charcoal coaches and modern wooden milk crate tables. Zayn prefers it up here, where he can leave his satchel and laptop and not be worried about it getting swiped; even though he’s halfway sure it wouldn't happen downstairs either. 

He drops his stuff in his favorite chair right next to the window, it’s black and comfy with stripped pillows that provide the perfect comfort to people watch on the street below. He takes his phone downstairs with him to order and scrolls through emails while he’s queuing, some from professors about due dates that he’ll worry about later and some from his mum with pictures of his sisters.

Once he reaches the front of the queue, he makes eye contact with the real reason he comes into the shop as often as he does. He’s greeted with a dimpled smile and sparkling green eyes and an exclamation of his name that leaves his heart fluttering in his chest. He places his order of a large Americano in a to-go cup and a turkey sandwich; the barista already knows his order but humors him by writing it down anyway. He tells the barista where he’ll be, which makes the barista roll his eyes but he’s still smiling when he tells him he already knows where he’ll be and how long he’ll take bring it up to him. Zayn thanks him and makes his way back up the stairs where he takes out his sketchbook and pencils and draws swirls of brown and green.

When the barista brings his order up to him, Zayn notices that his usual floppy curls are tied back today in a sorry excuse of a ponytail but it brings out his eyes so Zayn isn't going to complain. Zayn smiles softly up at him, closing his sketchbook which shields his work from the barista’s prying eyes. Once his companion leaves, he glances at his paper coffee cup and notices that the usual swirly handwriting of his name is replaced with a number and a swirly H and he grins before taking a sip of his coffee, delighted as always at the perfect amount of sugar.


End file.
